Beautiful
by phoeyay
Summary: A short one-shot drabble about a walk home from the Savoy opera house, after Ciel has imbibed just a wee bit too much... No lemon, but contains yaoi / shotacon / sexual implications. SebastianxCiel.


**A brief warning: though there is no lemon, this story does contain sexual themes and implications in the yaoi / shotacon direction. Reader beware.**

_"Ash shumday it may happen that a v-victim mush be found…_hic_…"_

"My lord, please stop. It is not seemly for a nobleman such as yourself to be heard drunkenly singing in the streets."

"'m not drunkenly, Shebashian… not drunkenen at all… only had two glashh uff wine…"

Ciel stopped walking for a moment and swayed slightly. His butler hurriedly placed a hand on the small of his back to steady him.

"It was port wine, my lord, and those were very large glasses. I fear I must apologize for not keeping a closer eye on you."

The boy frowned petulantly. "D-don't you part-…pat-…p-…. talk down to me, Shbash'n…. now where wash I…"

Sebastian smiled ruefully at his little lord. _He is frightfully cute this way… it's only too bad we're in public_. The demon had not considered this possibility when making the decision to walk to the Savoy rather than ride a carriage. Ciel had insisted on not being carried, so the only option was to escort him in his winding path back to the townhouse.

"oh, yesh_… I'f gotta little lisht… gotta li'l_ … hic… _lishht_…"

"Please, my lord…"

"You can beg me later, Sh'bashe-…Sh-….bloody demon. I quite like thish shong, you know…. _shshiety offenders who might well be unnerground…. an' who neffer would be misht…who neffer would be_ … mmmmphght!"

Ciel glared vaguely in Sebastian's direction over the gloved hand that had covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I cannot allow you to continue making a fool of yourself in such a way. Please let me carry you back the rest of the way."

In response, the drunken young earl opened his mouth as wide as possible and ineffectively attempted to bite the palm of his butler's gloved hand. Sebastian chuckled a little bit but was otherwise unfazed. "I'll interpret that as a yes. Now, kindly refrain from further embarrassing yourself until we reach home."

The young lord found himself scooped up into his butler's arms. He glared sullenly at the demon's aquiline profile, silhouetted against the moonlight. _Why… why…_

"Why've you got to go and be sho bloody b-beau'ful.. hmm? What givsh you the right?"

In spite of himself, Sebastian felt a sudden shock of pure joy run through him. His young master had never called him beautiful before… he was sure he would never hear it again, either… his master was quite drunk… but what counted was that it had happened, and he'd meant it…

They were finally back at the townhouse now. Sebastian saw lights on inside, and knew the moment was now, here, in the shadows outside the doorway, before they came in and were greeted by the servants, and the moment was lost.

He knelt down and stood his young charge up unsteadily on his feet. He savored for a moment the sight of his pale little master lit by the full moon, by the street lamps. He reached back and softly slipped off the master's eyepatch, caressing the boy's jawline as he leaned in closer.

The kiss was soft, gentle. Ciel felt his knees buckle under him as his butler captured his lips, pressing him close. He melted against the demon's strong chest, opening his mouth eagerly, hungry for more. _Sebastian…beautiful Sebastian..._

Sebastian could feel his master's longing, his urgency. He plunged his tongue into the boy's mouth, held him closer. He allowed his hands to wander, softly stroking the young lord's chest, feeling the fall of the ruffled shirt, knowing just where to touch in order to brush against a sensitive nipple, sending a shudder through the master's little frame.

As Sebastian pulled back to give his young master some air, he saw the boy's head loll tiredly. The demon felt a sudden rush of warmth for his sweet, sleepy little master. He picked him back up, kissing the top of his head softly. "You have had a tiring day, my lord. Please rest."

* * *

Though his master was half asleep, Sebastian insisted on feeding him a tall glass of water to keep him from feeling the effects of the alcohol too much the morning after. The boy blinked muzzily and swallowed the water down. He seemed slightly more sober now than he had been earlier on the walk home. He frowned up at his butler. "I'm confused, Sebastian… didn't you say not to drink water right before bed?"

"This is an exception, my lord. I'd prefer you not to be in pain tomorrow. It is worth the risk, I think."

The young lord downed the rest of the water, smiling a slightly wobbly smile. "Why, Sebastian…I never thought you could be so kind…"

The butler frowned slightly at the vague insult implied by his master's words. "I am merely looking after your well-being, bocchan. No Phantomhive butler would do less."

"I see…" The boy gathered the blankets around him, rolling himself into a small, cozy ball. _So adorable._..

Sebastian forcibly pulled himself away. _If I touched him right now, I do not believe I would be able to stop._ He bowed and picked up the candelabrum. "Goodnight, my lord."

"Mmph, 'bastian…" Ciel's eyes fluttered closed and a small, contented smile touched his lips. "…_beaut'ful_…" he muttered softly into his pillow.

The demon stole one last glance at his master's sweet, sleeping face as he closed the door behind him. _Nothing should be so precious to a demon..._

* * *

A/N: Port wine is more than just wine - it is fortified with a type of brandy which significantly bumps up the alcohol content, thus Sebastian's comment in response to Ciel protesting he had 'only' two glasses. The song Ciel is singing is from a Gilbert and Sullivan operetta called The Mikado. In my opinion that particular song fits Ciel rather perfectly given that he does, presumably, have a list of society offenders somewhere XD

This is an outtake from a longer work, the rest of which is too hot for this site, and thus is published elsewhere (see my profile if you're curious).

Thank you so much for reading - I love you forever! xoxo phoeyay


End file.
